Mad-Man with a Box - Murder in Metal
by Nightwing98
Summary: A small human colony has been established on the planet Venus, after the planet significantly cooled with due to it magnetic pull with the Earth. The Doctor and Hermione arrive only hear rumors of metal devils with control of blue fire and the voices of banshees. Can The Doctor uncover this mystery or will he, along with the colony, perish at the hands of an old enemy. MMwb Sequel.


**AN: Hey guys, AuraStormMaster here. Well, it's been a while since I actually did a proper story hasn't it? Sorry about that, It's my last year in high school so I've been busy studying for exams, applying for college/uni/jobs ect. Now though, I've got a bit of a break so I thought it might be a good time to start up again. So, here is the official sequel to Mad-Man with a Box. Now, on with the show!**

_Disclaimer: I never have nor will I ever own Doctor Who or Harry Potter._

Key

"Wibbly wobbly timey whimey" – Regular Speech  
'_I could go a Jammy Dodger_' – Regular Thought/Spell  
"**Avada Kedavra**" - Spell  
"_**We will destroy you**_" – Alien Speech

Chapter 1: Re-Emergence of an Enemy

A harsh wind blew across the dusty street as a lone caravan trudged along the dirt road via horse. A lone figure sat at the forefront of the canvas construction. An older gentleman, with salt-and-pepper hair, dressed in a dirty grey travelling coat squinted out at the lone road.

"Driving for six hours and not a single person in sight." He grumbled, taking a long pull from a canteen on his hip. His horse let out a low whine, suddenly coming to a halt.

"What's got into you?" The old man demanded, climbing down from his perch to join his transportation on the ground. It was then that he noticed the glimmer coming from the side of the road. Curious, he wandered towards it, struggling to walk due to the violent wind. His horse followed on behind, some animal instinct telling it to follow its owner to find safety.

"What the blazes?" The man muttered, discovering the source of the glimmer to be a door. His curiosity building, he reached for the door, only to leap back in shock as it flew open on its own accord.

"C'mon, in we get." He grunted, grabbing the horse's rein and pulling it in after him. Once they were inside however, the door slammed shut instantly.

"Son of a-" The man cried, running to the door and banging on its metallic surface. Without the light of the outside world, the hallway was bathed in a darkness so thick, he could barely see a few inches in front of him.

"_**INTRUDER ALERT**_!"

The man felt his heart stop as a screeching voice filled the corridor he and his horse now stood in. Strange sounds filled his ears as the screeching continued, constantly repeating the same phrases over and over again.

"_**INTRUDER ALERT**_!"

"_**FIND THE INTRUDER**_,_** THEY MUST BE FOUND**_!"

Fear struck his heart each time those horrible voices echoed through the hall, steadily getting louder, and louder, and louder until it was nearly deafening. Clutching his ears, the man crumbled to the ground, so busy trying to drive out the demons' calls. He began murmuring every prayer he knew over and over, which blocked out a strange humming noise that gently filled the hallway.

"_**INTRUDER DETECTED**_! _**INTRUDER WILL BE EXTERMINATED**_!"

The man glanced up, the last thing he ever saw was a bolt of bright blue 'fire' before for a short second, pain erupted through his veins. And as quickly as it had come, the pain vanished-leaving behind a corpse.

"_**INTRUDER WAS EXTERMINATED**_,_** RETURNING TO LABORATORY**_!"

The last screeching was accompanied by two flashing white lights and a solid blue light slowly rotating before vanishing into the gloom of the hallway, leaving behind a corpse and a horse, which let out a small _neigh_ before it lay down to rest.

**MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB**

***Opening title – cue theme music***

_**Starring:**_

_**Daniel Radcliffe as The Doctor**_

_**Emma Watson as Hermione Granger**_

**Mad-Man with a Box**_**:  
**_**Murder in Metal**

**By AuraStormMaster**

**MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB**

**AN: And...done. There's your little opening for this adventure, and I wonder who will cause our heroes trouble this time (he says with sarcasm). I really do like this little universe I'm working with and I hope you guys do too. Yes, I know, this was really short. However, generally the openings to Doctor Who episodes are quite short to establish the threat so they can bring in the Doc and his friends. Anyway, this will probably be about the same length as the last adventure, chapter-wise I mean. Make sure to R&amp;R, check out my other fics and just enjoy yourselves. This is AuraStormMaster, signing off.**


End file.
